High and Mighty
High and Mighty, retitled 'Mighty Goes Backwards '''in American releases, is the ninth episode of the fifth season. Plot Mighty Mac is a Double Fairlie locomotive. The best thing about Double Fairlies is that they have two halves. In this case, one half is called Mighty, the other Mac. Mighty tends to be the boastful one, while Mac is the kinder one and is usually trying to reason with Mighty. “Let's go this way!” said Mighty. “But that way isn't on our route!” objected Mac. “Who cares! Let's take it anyway!” Mighty Mac always argued amongst themselves. Mighty always faced forwards, while Mac always faced backwards. This made Mac very cross. He sometimes tried to explain to Mighty. “I don't like everything slipping away from me.” he would say. “Get used to it.” said Mighty. One day, Mighty was boasting as usual. “Guess who's gonna sleep on the wrong side of the shed?” he gloated to the engines. “Gee, I can't imagine who! It could be anybody.” huffed Sir Handel, sarcastically. “It's Mac!” laughed Mighty. "Like the 'Big Mac' at that new fast food chain?" joked Bertram. Mighty laughed. Mac was furious. “Guess who's going to face forwards, today?” gloated Mighty. “You, right?” grumbled Rusty. “Correct! I'm in front! As usual!” Mac was even more cross. Soon, it was time to leave with their first train. “Come on, little one!” said Mighty, The others were cross. “Calm down, Mighty That joke wasn't very funny anyway.” said Skarloey. Mighty soon calmed down and Mighty Mac left with their train. Mighty was boasting all of the way to Lakeside. “I'm the better half!” he boasted, “Because I'm in the front!” “Right...” huffed Mac. At Lakeside, Peter Sam was shunting some trucks of cocoa to take to the Wharf. “Hello, Mighty! Why are you so late?” “Hey, Peter Sam! Sorry, I'm late. Mac told me there was a shortcut.” Mac frowned. “''You were the one that told me that there was a shortcut!” argued Mac. “Oh, that's Mac for you. Always lying...” said Mighty. Of course, Mac was correct. Mighty was the one who told him there was a shortcut, but Mighty didn't want to admit it. Peter Sam glared at Mac. “I see... well, he's the one to tell the Thin Controller.” Mac was furious. “You've got to believe me, Peter Sam! It was Mighty!” Mighty scoffed. “Why do you think my name's Mighty? Because I'm an honest engine, and I would be better off if you weren't stuck to me like glue!” Peter Sam had to agree and puffed off with his train of cocoa. “I hope you learn that your ways are wrong, Mac!” said Peter Sam crossly. Mac sighed while Mighty grinned and the Double Fairlie puffed off. That night, Mac was staring at the back of the shed, refusing to speak while Mighty got to enjoy the fresh, cool night air. “The night air is lovely, Mac! You're missing a lot!” Mac knew that that was the last straw. “I'll pay him back somehow!” he thought. The next morning, Mighty woke up. “Ah, the fresh air's nice today, isn't it Rusty?” “Well, I guess.” replied the little diesel. “Will you quit yakking? I'm trying to sleep!” muttered Sir Handel. “Actually, it is time to get to work now. It's 5:00!” explained Rheneas and he puffed off to the Blue Mountain Quarry. The firelighter had just finished lighting Peter Sam's fire and went off to Mac. Mac's crew had just arrived to check everything. Mighty's fire lit up easily, but Mac's was a different story. “Why isn't the fire starting?” asked the driver. “I think the fire just needs a little motion to get going. Let's have Mighty tug Mac across the yard.” suggested the firelighter. “No, that will take too long! Let's go on the turntable instead!” said Mac quickly; Mac had just found a way to pay Mighty out. “Alright. We do need to be on time.” agreed the firelighter. "But... come on, your original idea was better!" Mighty tried to protest, but it was no good. The driver released the brake, and Mighty Mac puffed onto the turntable. The turntable started to spin. Soon, Mac's fire was going, and the turntable was stopped. Just as Mac had hoped, Mighty was facing backwards, towards the coaches at Daisy Halt. “Wait! I'm facing backwards! This will never do!” cried Mighty. “There's no time!” said the driver, “You'll just have to face backwards.” "No! It'll ruin my reputation!" Mighty was furious, but Mac was already backing down onto the coaches. The coaches were surprised to see Mighty face them, but they didn't mind. "It's a nice change of pace," they said. The guard blew his whistle and waved his green flag and Mighty grew red in the face as Mac hurried away. At Rheneas Station, Rheneas was, ironically, waiting with some coaches. “Oh, I see Mighty's learned his lesson!” he laughed. Mighty blushed just as Sir Handel past by. “Oh, ha ha! Mighty, you look just like a brakevan!” and he puffed past, feeling pleased with his joke. Mighty blew his whistle impatiently. "Stop being mean to me, Mac!" Mac smiled. "You were originally mean to me. I'd say this is payback." Mighty groaned furiously. Appearances *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Mighty Mac Category:Season 5 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes